Vacances de merde
by Heleade
Summary: Tenir la chandelle pendant que son fantasme de meilleur ami flirt avec sa nouvelle copine…et on osait appeler ça des vacances ? Sasuke allait devoir prendre sur lui pour ne pas commettre de meurtres. A moins qu'un évènement soudain ne change la donne…YAOI


**Bonjour, Bonsoir !**

Donc ceci est un OS SasuNaruSasu (avec un peu de NaruHina au début, enfin vous verrez), sans grande prétention, je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant alors que j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire ;).

**Disclaimer : **J'ai bien essayé de les gagner aux enchères mais ça à foiré donc bon, les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. (Snif !).

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

.

Konoha, île paradisiaque pour des vacances de rêve. _Mon cul, oui !_ Pas de musique, pas de réseau, rien. Seulement son meilleur ami et sa nouvelle copine en train de roucouler sous ses yeux. Mais quelle mouche avait bien pu le piquer le jour où il avait accepté de participer à ce voyage ? Déjà que la mer, ce n'était pas du tout son truc (et pour cause, il était comme un caillou dans l'eau) il allait en plus devoir se coltiner ses deux crétins d'amoureux. Il en soupirait d'avance.

Non, il n'avait rien contre Hinata. S'il avait été attiré par la gente féminine, elle aurait pu facilement correspondre à son idéal féminin. Mais, voilà. Les filles, ce n'était pas du tout son truc. Les garçons, un peu plus apparemment. Du moins, un certain blond du nom de Naruto. Oui, comme les morceaux de surimi dans les ramens. Et, ça lui allait parfaitement bien à cette espèce de crétin blond imprévisible, têtu comme une mule, inépuisable, au corps de rêve et aux sourires magiques car, oui, il était vraiment à croquer ce bougre ! Mais regardez-le se trémousser sur la plage avec son petit derrière rebondit parfaitement moulé dans son maillot de bain orange ! Il en faisait exprès, ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Quand on avait des fesses pareilles, on ne mettait pas ce genre de maillot, c'était juste indécent ! Franchement, cherchait-il à se faire agresser sex-

_« Oh non, pas ça. » _

Tel un mannequin pour la pub des rasoirs Vénus, Hinata venait de sortir de l'eau. Elle s'accrocha au cou de son homme et lui roula un patin digne des plus grandes scènes cinématographiques.

Mais où était donc passé la petite fille sage et timide d'autan? C'était papa Hyuga qui n'allait pas être content.

Trois minutes plus tard, les deux ventouses ne s'étaient toujours pas décollées. Là, s'en était trop pour lui. Mâchoire serrée, Sasuke se leva de sa chaise longue. Il ramassa son tome 2 de_ « meurtres en série__» _et s'éloigna dans sa paire de tongs en plastique. S'il restait là, c'était lui qui allait finir par tuer quelqu'un.

Il rentra à l'hôtel où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Si on pouvait appeler cette masure un hôtel. Oui, il avait des goûts de luxe et il les assumait parfaitement. C'était un Uchiha, après tout. Sa famille était riche à en crever alors jamais il n'avait eu à se priver. Quand il voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait. Enfin, presque. Avec Naruto, c'était plus compliqué. Déjà, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas l'acheter. (Ah, si Naruto l'avait entendu penser ça, il l'aurait certainement assassiné sur le champ !) Deuxio, parce qu'il avait beau être un fantasme sur pattes (sans vantardise) il n'avait aucun talent dans l'art de la séduction. Tertio, parce qu'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami depuis la maternelle et il se voyait mal briser une amitié de dix ans pour se prendre un râteau évident car, et c'était le quatrième point, Naruto était parfaitement hétéro.

Hinata et Naruto, ça faisait seulement trois mois. _Seulement_ trois petits mois et il avait déjà des envies de meurtres. Mais, le pire dans tout ça, c'est que c'était entièrement de sa faute si c'est deux-là avaient fini ensemble. Ça faisait des années, pour ne pas dire des siècles, que la Hyuga bavait sur Naruto d'une façon si désespérante que Sasuke avait fini par craquer. Dans un élan de bonté, il avait gentiment informé son crétin de meilleur ami que Hinata-chérie lui faisait les yeux doux depuis perpète et qu'il était vraiment con pour ne pas s'en être encore rendu compte. Puis, la conversation avait déraillé il ne souvenait plus comment et cet imbécile d'Uzumaki s'était lancé un défi tout seul : sortir avec la Hyuga, dans le seul et unique but de lui faire fermer son clapet d'Uchiha. N'importe quoi, _vraiment_. Malheureusement, trois mois plus tard, les deux tourtereaux filaient toujours le parfait amour et lui passait pour un agent matrimonial.

Au début, ça ne l'avait pas vraiment dérangé. Disons que pendant les deux premières semaines, il avait été « heureux » que son idiot de meilleur ami se soit enfin trouvé une copine. Non pas que la vie amoureuse de Naruto l'ait un jour intéressé, c'était surtout sa nouvelle liberté qu'il avait su apprécier à sa juste valeur. Depuis qu'ils étaient gosses, l'Uzumaki s'était toujours accroché à lui comme un panda à son morceau de bambou. Grâce à Hinata, il avait pu respirer un peu. Mais voilà. Au bout de deux semaines, Naruto avait commencé à lui manquer. Beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup même. Il avait pris sur lui mais la jalousie avait posé bagages dans son cœur. Impossible de s'en débarrasser. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sasuke avait eu l'impression de perdre Naruto. SON Naruto. Une possessivité maladive avait commencé à naitre en lui et de fil en aiguille, il avait fini par faire la découverte du siècle : ses sentiments, ce n'était pas de l'amitié mais de l'amour.

Savoir ça ne l'avait pas du tout aidé, mais vraiment _pas_. Plus le temps passait, plus ça allait mal. Et Naruto qui ne se rendait compte de rien, exactement comme avec Hinata avant qu'il ne fasse la connerie de pousser à bout son petit morceau de surimi préféré. Cruelle ironie.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit.

Pourquoi avait-il accepté ce voyage à la con déjà ? Ah oui, Naruto lui avait fait les yeux de chien battu pendant des heures et il avait fini par craquer.

En y repensant, c'était vraiment la honte.

Il commençait à s'endormir quand un cataclysme frappa à sa porte, le faisant légèrement sursauter. Sasuke grogna. _Ce crétin_. Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour tabasser une porte de cette façon.

A contre cœur, il se redressa sur ses jambes, trainant des pieds jusqu'au verrou.

-Calme ta joie, crétin. Tu veux qu'on nous vire d'ici ou quoi ? lui lança-t-il en se décalant pour le laisser entrer.

Hinata n'était pas là. Tant mieux.

-pourquoi t'as quitté la plage sans nous prévenir ?

-tu devines pas, crétin ?

-Arrête de m'insulter de crétin. Et non, je ne devine pas, je suis pas dans ta tête, Uchiha.

-Tu sais pas ce que tu rates, lui lança-t-il en remontant sur son lit.

Naruto ne se fit pas prier pour le rejoindre et, bien sûr, il ne s'allongea pas à ses côtés. Non. Ça, c'était pour les gens normaux ! Naruto préférait l'écraser de tout son poids, entouré ses bras autour de sa taille et poser sa tête entre ses omoplates.

Sasuke grogna.

-Naruto, t'as conscience que tu pèses trois tonnes ?

-M'en fous, t'es pas en porcelaine, marmonna-t-il d'une voix fatigué.

Sasuke grogna de plus bel mais ne fit aucun autre commentaire.

Ce dont Naruto n'avait pas vraiment conscience, c'était que cette proximité avait tendance à…comment dire ? Faire réagir Sasuke. Parce que, oui, il ne fallait pas croire les rumeurs, la famille Uchiha n'était pas une usine à glaçons. Sasuke n'était pas un iceberg ambulant, c'était un être humain, comme tout le monde (ou non, il était quand même beaucoup mieux que le commun des mortels), il possédait des sentiments et des émotions ! Des hormones aussi. Oh, oui, beaucoup d'hormones et en ce moment même elles étaient en ébullition ! Mais comment ne pas avoir des idées plein la tête en ayant de corps chaud de la personne désirée juste au-dessus du sien ? Et cet idiot de Naruto qui s'endormait paisiblement sur lui sans même se douter de l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

Sasuke attrapa son oreiller et enfonça sa tête dedans. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose…comme au film qu'il avait vu hier, par exemple. Un thriller très intéressant avec des meurtres en série. Oui, dernièrement, il était très attiré par les histoires sanglantes, bien sombre, avec des cadavres et des petites brunes qui mourraient d'en d'atroces souffrances. Ne cherchez pas à savoir pourquoi, ce genre d'histoire lui plaisait. Donc, pour en revenir à son film, il était vraiment très intéressant. Et la fin ! Ça, c'était une fin ! Quand le criminel avait coincé sa victime dans sa chambre et…et merde, ça c'était passé dans une chambre d'hôtel exactement comme celle-là.

-Sasuke…, soupira Naruto dans son sommeil et s'en fut trop pour Sasuke.

Il se redressa brusquement, faisant chavirer le blond qui retomba la tête dans ses draps.

-Hé, pourquoi tu t'en vas ? Bougonna Naruto en se redressant sur ses coudes.

Sasuke lui adressa un regard plein de fierté pour compensé le rouge qui colorait ses joues.

-Je ne suis pas ton matelas, fut la seule réponse décente qu'il trouva à répliquer.

Naruto fit la moue avant d'afficher un petit sourire.

-Y a une soirée ce soir, tu viendras avec nous.

-Non merci.

-Mais, ce n'était pas une question.

-Depuis quand es-tu autorisé à me donner des ordres, Uzumaki ?

Le sourire de Naruto se fit resplendissant.

-Depuis que je sais comment te faire craquer, répondit-il avec malice.

Sasuke arqua un sourcil.

-toi ? Lâcha-t-il d'une voix faussement dédaigneuse.

-oui moi, tu veux que je te le prouve ? proposa Naruto avec un sourire purement provocateur.

Dieu qu'il était beau quand il affichait cette expression taquine. Son sourire et son regard était ses meilleures armes, Naruto s'en rendait-il compte ?

Sasuke acquiesça et, ni une, ni deux, une main l'agrippa le faisant basculer sur le lit. La seconde qui suivit, il se retrouva en dessous d'un certain blond. Sasuke sentit sa température corporelle augmenter. Sérieusement, il devait faire au moins 400 degrés sous sa peau ou peut-être 430, maintenant que Naruto venait d'approcher son visage du sien. Il y avait quoi ? Huit centimètres entre ses lèvres et les siennes. Huit petits centimètres de rien du tout. Naruto était tellement inconscient pour ne pas voir le danger de la situation dans laquelle il les avait mises. _Merde_ quoi, leurs souffles se mêlaient ! Bientôt, ça allait être autre chose qui allait se mêler si Naruto ne dégageait pas rapidement d'au-dessus de lui !

-bouge, souffla Sasuke avec si peu de conviction que Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-si tu acceptes de venir à cette soirée avec moi, susurra-t-il d'une voix terriblement sensuelle.

Il y eut comme un bug dans le cerveau de Sasuke.

-ok, souffla-t-il sans réfléchir.

C'est lorsque Naruto se redressa, le sourire triomphant, que ses neurones se remirent en marchent.

-NON ! Je voulais dire non ! se reprit-il immédiatement en se redressant à une vitesse grand V.

-Trop tard mon petit Sasuke ! On se retrouve ce soir à 21h30 dans le hall. Habille-toi bien, je vais avertir Hinata que tu as accepté ! Déclara-t-il d'une voix guillerette avant de quitter la chambre de son ami.

Ah oui, la demoiselle Hyuga serait aussi de la partie. Sasuke l'avait complètement oublié celle-là. Il soupira. Il allait encore se retrouver à tenir la chandelle. Satané Naruto, il avait réussi à le troubler avec sa proximité dérangeante ! Sasuke le maudissait lui et sa fichue tactilité ! Il ne pouvait pas agir comme tout le monde ce con ? Depuis quand on s'allongeait sur son meilleur ami comme ça ? Naruto était vraiment un dérangé du cerveau.

Enfin, dérangé du cerveau ou pas, le blond avait réussi à le piéger. Sasuke participerait à cette soirée. Il n'en avait aucune envie mais Naruto ne lui laissait pas trop le choix, se défiler était une mauvaise idée s'il souhaitait avoir la paix les jours suivants. Naruto était bien capable de le harceler toute une semaine pour avoir osé lui faire faux bon. A vrai dire, il l'avait déjà fait et Sasuke en gardait un _trèèèès_ mauvais souvenir.

Non, il n'était pas _du tout_ soumis au blond.

Bref, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir mettre ce soir ? De toute façon, avec un physique comme le sien, il pouvait se permettre n'importe quoi et, encore une fois, ce n'était pas de la vantardise.

Quand 21h30 arriva, Sasuke rejoignit Hinata et Naruto dans le hall de l'hôtel.

Hinata était vêtue d'une simple petite robe rouge qui moulait ses formes à la perfection et Naruto portait un pantalon en toile blanc sous un large débardeur sur lequel était imprimée la tête d'un anonyme sans disant « fashion ». Une chaine en or reposait sur son cou et trois bracelets autour de son poignet droit. L'un deux lui avait été offert par Sasuke le jour de son 17ème anniversaire et la chaine, c'était un cadeau de Mikoto Uchiha.

Sasuke eut un petit sourire. Petit sourire qui disparut lorsqu'il entendu une jeune cliente de l'hôtel dire à son amie qu'Hinata et Naruto formait un couple magnifique ! Le regard noir que Sasuke lui adressa fut phénoménal. Naruto ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte puisqu'il émit un joli rire cristallin.

-C'est vrai qu'on forme un joli couple, chérie, dit-il à Hinata avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur sa joue.

Pour toute réponse, Hinata lui adressa un magnifique sourire comblé et emmêla leurs doigts ensemble.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, ces deux-là seraient déjà mort milles fois sous les lasers qui servaient de yeux à Sasuke.

* * *

La fête battait à son plein sur la plage. Sous les feux des lanternes, les vacanciers dansaient, buvaient, riaient sous le rythme exotique du hit de cet été. La mer était paisible en face. Assit sur une chaise longue située à quelques pas des vagues, Sasuke sirotait son Bloody Mary le regard perdu sur l'horizon. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait cessé de s'amuser avec les autres. Quand Naruto avait tiré Hinata pour un collé-serré des plus suggestif, il avait tout simplement abandonné le joli monde, écœuré.

L'alcool et la mer, il n'y avait que ça devrait ! Les autres pouvaient bien aller se faire foutre, il n'allait besoin de personnes pour s'occuper et certainement pas de Naruto ! Le crétin pouvait bien se dandiner avec sa dinde, Sasuke n'en avait que faire. De toute façon, les fêtes à la plage, ça n'amusait que les blaireaux. Sasuke était très bien tout seul.

Il vida son verre et quitta chaise pour s'en commander un autre.

-hé ben, t'as kiffé mon Bloody Mary on dirait ! lui lança le barman d'une voix enjouée.

Sasuke se passa de commentaire. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était sa boisson.

Quand il fut servi, il reparti s'installer dans sa chaise longue sans remarquer qu'on le suivait. Il faillit s'étouffer avec le liquide quand on l'interpella sans crier garde.

-Tu es seul ? Lui demanda une voix masculine.

Sasuke leva les yeux sur l'importun. Un grand et beau jeune homme (il fallait l'avoué). Un brun aux yeux d'un bleu particulier, presqu'aussi beau que ceux de Naruto.

-Hn, répondit Sasuke.

Le brun s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

-Je peux te tenir compagnie ? Lui proposa-t-il, le sourire chargé de douces promesses.

Sasuke arqua un sourcil. Avait-il l'air d'un gay en manque d'affection ? Bon, peut-être un peu. Il acquiesça sans trop y réfléchir. De toute façon, Naruto était beaucoup trop occupé à se frotter dynamiquement au corps d'Hinata pour faire attention à lui.

Il laissa le jeune homme ramener une chaise longue pour s'asseoir près de lui. Il le laissa même raconter sa vie. Le jeune homme s'appelait Mitsuki. Il était d'ici, comme le prouvait son teint basané. Mitsuki commença à lui vanter la beauté de son île, la sympathie des villageois. Il lui parla des mets délicieux qu'il devait absolument gouter ainsi que des plus beaux coins de l'île.

-Je te ferais découvrir tout ça, lui promit-il.

Sasuke continua de siroter sa boisson en silence. Son regard fixait la mer sans s'en détourner. C'est quand le calme s'installa qu'il finit par se tourner vers Mitsuki, le regard interrogateur. Pourquoi s'était-il subitement tu ? La réponse fut dans le regard de Mitsuki. Sasuke se retint de sursauter. Le brun le fixait avec une intensité qui ne présageait rien de bon et, en effet, Mitsuki avança jusqu'à ce que leurs bouches se frôlent. Sasuke ne le repoussa. Quand la langue du jeune homme passa sur sa lèvre inférieure, il se contenta d'entrouvrir la bouche, laissant à Mitsuki la possibilité d'approfondir leur baiser.

Ce n'était pas le bisou du siècle mais il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal. En fait, il se débrouillait même très bien, si on oubliait l'absence de ressenti de la part de Sasuke. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, il n'était pas Naruto.

Quand Mitsuki le relâcha se fut avec un petit sourire béat. Apparemment, lui avait rejoint le septième ciel.

Sasuke recommença à boire comme si de rien n'était.

-Tu dors à l'hôtel ? lui demanda Mitsuki.

-Hn.

-L'hôtel à côté de la plage ?

-Hn, hn.

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ?

-ça te dit de remonter ? Lui proposa Mitsuki.

Ah, d'accord... Il venait de comprendre.

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

Pourquoi pas. Il avait tellement bu qu'il ne savait plus réellement ce qu'il faisait mais, dans l'instant, la proposition ne lui semblait pas mauvaise. Il accepta, quittant sa chaise.

Il ne se donna pas la peine de prévenir les deux ventouses. Après avoir déposé son verre au bar, ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'hôtel. Ils allaient prendre l'ascenseur quand une voix familière l'appela.

Naruto.

Le blond se dépêcha de les rejoindre, sourcils froncés, il commença par adressé un regard courroucé à Mitsuki avant de se tourner vers Sasuke.

-tu fous quoi là ? Gronda-t-il immédiatement.

Ce fut autour de Sasuke de froncer les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas le ton sur lequel son idiot attitré osait lui parler.

-Je fais ce que je veux, lâcha-t-il froidement en appuyant sur le bouton afin d'appeler l'ascenseur.

Quand il arriva, il entra dedans, tirant Mitsuki à sa suite, mais Naruto ne laissa pas les portes se refermer. Il les bloqua d'une main et fusilla son meilleur ami des yeux.

-Casse-toi Naruto.

-Non.

C'est là que Mitsuki décida d'intervenir.

-Il t'a dit de te casser, répéta-t-il en faisant un pas vers Naruto.

Son regard et son attitude parlaient pour lui. Il essayait de l'intimider. Grossière erreur.

-toi, va te faire foutre ailleurs, lui cracha le blond.

Mitsuki le poussa brutalement en dehors de l'ascenseur. Naruto évita la chute en agrippant férocement sa chemise. Mitsuki ne perdit pas une seconde de plus pour lui coller une droite. La patience de l'Uzumaki se brisa à cet instant. La seconde suivante, il se jetait sauvagement sur Mitsuki sous le regard consterné de Sasuke. Un croche-patte bien placé fit basculer les deux jeunes hommes à terre. Naruto serra le poing et frappa à son tour sur la joue de Mitsuki. Il allait continuer de le tabasser quand Sasuke l'agrippa fermement par derrière. Malheureusement, Mitsuki en profita pour taper Naruto à son tour. Sasuke retomba sur les fesses, écrasé par le poids de son meilleur ami.

-Bordel mais arrêtez moi ça ! Cria-t-il.

En vain, Naruto venait de sauter sur Mitsuki. Sasuke essaya de le tirer par son débardeur qui se déchira en un magnifique « crac » mais Naruto n'en avait que faire. Il semblait comme posséder par la rage. Heureusement, deux hommes de l'hôtel accoururent pour venir en aide à Sasuke. Le vigile souleva Naruto de force et l'obligea à s'éloigner du brun pendant que l'autre retenait Mitsuki.

-ESPECE DE TROU DU CUL ! Hurla Naruto en tentant vainement de se libérer de l'emprise de vigile.

-PETITE BITE ! Rugit Mitsuki en s'agitant de la même façon.

Et les noms d'oiseaux continuèrent de fuser. Sasuke passa de l'un à l'autre avec des yeux grands ouverts. S'il ne s'était pas senti concerné par cette étrange dispute, il aurait certainement ricané tellement la situation était grotesque mais dans le cas présent, il était juste sur le cul. Il ne comprenait pas comment ces deux-là en étaient arrivés à se sauter sauvagement à la gorge.

Hinata les rejoignit en courant. Avec son aide, ils purent calmer Naruto pendant que Sasuke s'occupait de Mitsuki.

Le sang coulait le long de son nez. Sasuke espérait qu'il n'était pas cassé.

-Je vais te raccompagner, lui proposa-t-il.

-Pas la peine, répondit Mitsuki sur un ton cassant.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, surpris.

-tu aurais pu me dire que tu avais déjà un mec, lui reprocha froidement le brun avant de s'en aller.

Le vigile le raccompagna jusqu'aux portes de l'hôtel sous le regard acide de Naruto.

-Calme-toi, lui souffla Hinata.

-C'est lui qu'a commencé, répliqua le blond.

-ça n'a pas d'importance. Viens, on monte, je vais te soigner.

Naruto ne répondit pas. Son regard se posa sur Sasuke qui l'évita consciemment. Il soupira.

-Ok, allons-y, accepta-t-il.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur et montèrent dans leur chambre.

Hinata lui demanda de s'asseoir sur le lit pendant qu'elle cherchait de quoi le soigner. Elle revint avec un paquet de coton et du désinfectant. Elle prit une chaise et s'installa en face de lui.

-Je t'écoute, dit-elle en versant un peu de désinfectant sur un coton.

Naruto grimaça de douleur quand elle le posa sur une des plaies qu'il avait au visage.

-Il n'y a pas grande chose à dire. Ce mec voulait se taper Sasuke. Je les ai suivi jusqu'à l'ascenseur puis il m'a poussé et…

-et tu as péter un câble, compléta Hinata.

-Hm, c'est à peu près ça, confirma le blond d'une voix lasse.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de le soigner, Hinata plongea son regard gris dans le sien.

-Il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter ce petit jeu, tu ne crois pas ?

L'Uzumaki garda le silence. Il baissa la tête, détournant les yeux. Hinata soupira.

-Naruto, l'appela-t-elle.

Elle posa sa main sur la joue du blond et le força à relever la tête. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Je ne dis pas ça que pour vous, c'est mieux pour moi aussi.

-Comment ça ? lui demanda le blond.

-J'avais des sentiments pour toi, Naruto. Des sentiments sincères.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, quelque peu perdu.

-Mais tu ne m'aimais plus depuis longtemps lorsque nous sommes sortis ensemble, pas vrai ? Voulu-t-il se rassurer.

Hinata lui adressa un petit sourire triste.

-Non. Je t'ai menti, avoua-t-elle.

La surprise se lut sur le visage de Naruto.

-Attend, tu veux dire que tu as fait semblant de sortir avec moi alors que tu m'aimais réellement ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Oui. Au début, j'espérais pouvoir te faire tomber amoureux de moi. Je suis désolée, Naruto. C'est un peu de la manipulation.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je suis pire que toi. J'ai fait semblant de sortir avec toi pour rendre jaloux Sasuke. J'espérais secrètement qu'il m'avouerait ses sentiments et tenterait tout pour me récupérer. Je n'ai même pas fait attention à tes sentiments, Hinata, je suis vraiment désolé.

-Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais forcé. En un sens, ça m'a permis de me faire une raison et c'était plutôt amusant de faire rager Sasuke, avoua-t-elle en souriant.

-Ouais, plusieurs fois j'ai cru qu'il allait nous massacrer, ricana Naruto.

-Surtout moi, renchérit la brune.

-Hm. Tu as raison, Hinata. On n'a plus de raison de continuer ce jeu. J'espère qu'il ne me détestera pas si je lui avoue la vérité.

-Te détester ? Naruto, il va te tuer mais tu l'as bien mérité, lui lança la Hyuga avec un certain amusement.

-C'est pas très gentil, Hinata, répliqua le blond, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-C'est ma petite vengeance pour tout ce que tu nous as fait subir, déclara-t-elle avant de se lever.

Elle tendit une main à Naruto pour l'aider à faire autant.

-Aller mon grand, lui dit-elle, va lui parler.

Naruto n'était pas très emballé à l'idée mais il acquiesça tout de même. De toute façon, il devrait bien payé un jour pour sa connerie. Il ne regrettait pas vraiment son plan foireux, il appréhendait juste les coups qu'il allait se prendre.

-Ok, si tu ne me vois pas demain, c'est que je suis mort.

Hinata lui adressa un joli sourire en lui ouvrant la porte.

-Ravie de t'avoir connu, lui dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Naruto lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de quitter son ancienne chambre car il comptait bien emménager dans celle de Sasuke… s'il ne mourrait pas avant.

C'est le cœur battant qu'il arriva devant la porte de son meilleur ami. Il dût prendre son courage à deux mains pour oser frapper trois minuscules petits coups dessus.

-J'arrive.

La seconde qui suivit, Sasuke ouvrit la porte. Apparemment, il fut surpris de le voir puisqu'il haussa un sourcil.

-Je pensais pas que c'était toi.

-A…Ah bon ? Balbutia Naruto d'une voix un peu trop aigu.

-Bah ouais, habituellement tu as plutôt tendance à défoncer ma porte avant d'entrer avec la délicatesse d'un tsunami, lui rappela le brun.

L'instant suivant, il plissa les yeux. Son regard noir dévisagea Naruto avec suspicion. Le blond ne savait plus où se mettre.

-tu me laisse entrer ? demanda-t-il en évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard.

De plus en plus étrange.

Sasuke lui céda le passage et referma derrière lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Naruto ?

-Rien, pourquoi tu penses qu'il se passe quelque chose ?

-Parce que ton comportement est plus que suspect, crétin. Crache le morceau.

-Je…, commença-t-il en passant une main gêné dans sa chevelure blonde.

Son regard était clairement fuyant. Sasuke le remit immédiatement à l'ordre :

« Je te rappelle que ça fait dix ans qu'on se connait alors n'essaye même pas de me mentir.

-Je ne comptais pas te mentir, je suis venu te dire la vérité, se reprit le blond d'une voix un peu plus stable.

-Je t'écoute. »

Maintenant, Naruto ne savait plus par où commencer. Partir de sa bagarre avec Mitsuki pour essayer subtilement de lui faire comprendre ses sentiments ? Mauvaise idée. Expliquer le plan qu'il avait conçu avec Hinata dans le seul et unique but de le rendre jaloux ? S'il voulait vivre une mort subite, oui. Autrement, valait mieux trouver une autre façon d'annoncer la chose.

-Naruto, je t'é-cou-te, répéta Sasuke en articulant lentement.

Il venait de croiser les bras, preuve qu'il s'impatientait.

-Je t'aime, lâcha finalement Naruto comme une pierre dans l'eau.

Sasuke le fixa avec des yeux de poissons avant de couiner un :

« Quoi ?

-Je t'aime, répéta Naruto. »

Euh… Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ?

-tu… je… mais tu sors avec Hinata, lui rappela le brun.

Franchement, Naruto venait de lui avouer ses sentiments et il ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de mettre Hinata sur le tapis ? Mais pourquoi ne lui sautait-il pas tout simplement dans les bras ? Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de lui arracher ses vêtements et puis de… Non, calme-toi, Sasuke. Il ne fallait pas précipiter les choses. Quelque chose de dangereux se cachait peut-être derrière l'étrange confession de Naruto. Il valait mieux rester prudent.

-Non.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça, non ?

Il ne comprenait plus rien. Naruto s'était-il prit un coup de trop sur la tête ? Il avait oublié l'existence d'Hinata ? C'était une sacrée bonne nouvelle, ça !

-Hinata et moi ne sommes jamais réellement sortis ensemble. On a fait semblant tout ce temps, avoua-t-il d'une voix craintif.

C'était comme si Sasuke allait le tabasser d'une minute à l'autre.

-Comment ça, faire semblant ? Pourquoi ? demanda le brun qui commençait à avoir très peur de comprendre.

-Pour te rendre jaloux, lâcha Naruto et se fut comme une douche froide pour Sasuke.

-Attend, t'es en train de me dire que depuis trois mois tu fais semblant de sortir avec Hinata dans le seul et unique but de me rendre jaloux ?

-Oui…

Un sourire fou étira ses lèvres.

-Et le voyage, ça faisait aussi parti de ton plan ?

-On espérait que tu craquerais si tu nous voyais H24 ensemble, avoua honteusement le blond.

Un rire démoniaque échappa des lèvres de Sasuke.

-Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! S'esclaffa-t-il d'une façon si lugubre que Naruto senti ses poils s'hérisser.

-Euh, Sasuke ? Appela-t-il d'une voix mal assuré mais le brun était beaucoup trop occupé à rire comme un démon pour lui répondre.

Habituellement, l'hilarité des autres contaminait toujours Naruto mais, dans le cas actuel de Sasuke, c'était juste complètement flippant.

-Bon bah, je vais te laisser, tenta-t-il en prenant _discrètement_ la direction de la porte.

Le rire de Sasuke se stoppa net. Lui aussi.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir flatter ou en colère. Je suis surtout sidéré par la profondeur de ta connerie, Naruto. Tu ne quitteras pas cette chambre, pas avant que je t'ai fait regretter tout ce que tu m'as fait subir.

Naruto avala difficilement sa salive.

La suite fut douloureuse.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, se fut dans la baignoire de l'Uchiha. Il n'y avait pas d'eau, il avait seulement été dans l'obligation de dormir ici. Il frissonna. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la soirée d'hier. Sasuke lui avait fait subir toutes les positions de catch possibles et imaginables. Naruto s'était excusé cent fois au moins, il avait même dû reconnaitre la supériorité de son meilleur ami sur sa misérable personne pour que l'Uchiha daigne enfin lâcher ses membres endoloris.

-tu ne dors pas dans mon lit, lui avait interdit Sasuke.

Il avait bien tenté de se glisser sous ses draps, croyant que l'Uchiha dormait, mais le coup de pied monumental qu'il s'était pris l'avait vite renseigné sur l'état de son meilleur ami. Finalement, il avait dormi dans la baignoire, ce n'était pas très confortable mais ça avait au moins le mérite d'être sûr.

Il allait se redresser quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Sasuke fit son apparition, les cheveux ébouriffés et dans son pyjama de substitution, soit un t-shirt noir un peu trop grand pour lui et un pantacourt gris. Les deux amis s'arrêtèrent net en se découvrant. Ils échangèrent un long regard, comme suspendu à un fil. Puis, la tension se brisa. Sasuke fut le premier à pouffer de rire aux souvenirs de la veille, bien vite rejoins par Naruto. Ils rirent ensemble de leurs bêtises. Tout avait été pardonné, évident. Ces deux-là n'avaient jamais réellement su se faire la tête.

-on est vraiment con, souffla Naruto entre deux rires.

-surtout toi, répliqua le brun.

Naruto lui tira la langue avant de se redresser. Il le poussa gentiment et Sasuke fit de même. Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Naruto et c'est naturellement qu'il l'embrassa. Alors que leurs langues se mêlaient, la main de Sasuke alla se perdre sur dans sa chevelure blonde. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, se fut le sourire aux lèvres. Sasuke garda sa main sur la nuque de Naruto et posa son front contre le sien.

-J'avais rêvé de ce moment, lui confia le blond dans un souffle.

-Tu embrasses beaucoup mieux que Mitsuki, avoua Sasuke à son tour.

-J'espère bien !

Sasuke laissa échapper un petit ricanement avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Le soir même, Hinata leur annonça qu'elle comptait rentrer. Naruto lui adressa un petit sourire désolé et Sasuke… Sasuke resta fidèle à lui-même. Le regard supérieur qu'il lui adressa donna presqu'envie à Hinata de lui coller un bon coup de pied dans le tibia. A défaut de pouvoir le faire, elle se contenta de sourire gentiment.

-Rentre bien, lui souhaita Naruto le lendemain à l'aéroport.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et Sasuke se força à lui faire la bise. Lorsque leurs visages se touchèrent, Hinata lui chuchota :

« Sans rancune ? »

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Hn. Disons que c'est le résultat qui compte, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Et le résultat était là : Vingt ans plus tard, Naruto et Sasuke étaient toujours ensemble. Au mariage d'Hinata, l'histoire fut dévoilée au reste de leurs amis provoquant l'hilarité de tous et les commentaires moqueurs de certains. Quelques temps plus tard, ce fut autour des deux amoureux de se passer la bague au doigt. La destination qu'ils choisirent pour leur lune de miel ? Konoha, bien évidement.

* * *

**THE END**

**.**

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plut ! **

**Des avis sur cet OS ? ^^**

**.**

**NB : **A tous ceux ou celles qui passent le bac en ce moment (sait-on jamais, s'ils trainent ici pour se détendre entre deux exam') : Courage & bonne chance !


End file.
